


Turn the Sky

by Ninjam117



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Smut, One-Shot, Sensation Play, Visionshipping, visionsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjam117/pseuds/Ninjam117
Summary: After a failed raid upon a forbidden shrine, a human seer is nearly blinded by the god of the skies. With little mercy, she only has one chance of convincing the god to take her in, or face returning home for execution.Role-Play AU sidestory





	Turn the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a lot of Ghibli for this. And lady smut. To say the least, my search history is a jumbled mess now between this and the other fics.
> 
> Side story during Immoretio/ Bring me to Life, which you don’t need to read to figure out what’s going on here but does have a lot of little mentions in it.
> 
> What else…
> 
> Mai is the ritual monster Vennu. Was that clear in the other one? I dunno. They were all supposed to be one chapter characters and not have a giant backstory but here we are and I don't want to go back and edit. Harpy lady sisters and Spiria also make appearances.

 

 

_“…”_

 

_“Marik? Oh, Marik? Where did you go?”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“You can’t hide! And you can’t sneak up on me.”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“Hmm… Oh well. I guess I’ll just have to go back inside and have lunch all by myself-“_

 

_“Boo!”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“Aww. I didn’t scare you? Ahh!”_

 

_“… You really shouldn’t climb the trees. You’re just going to get all scratched up again.”_

 

_“Bleg! Why didn’t you try to catch me? I could’ve broken something!”_

 

_“Did you?”_

 

_“… No.”_

 

_“Alright. Now let’s hurry. We’re supposed to have lunch with father today.”_

 

_“Really? He never has lunch with us.”_

 

_“Maybe today is a special occasion. You never know what may happen.”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“Isis.”_

 

_“Oh. What is it Rishid?”_

 

_“Can I speak to you. Alone?”_

 

_“What? Why can’t I listen!”_

 

_“… It’s official business Master Marik. It would bore you.”_

 

_“Go on Marik. We’ll be right behind you.”_

 

_“Fine. But I’m not leaving any dessert left!”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“What is it Rishid?”_

 

_“The king wants to speak to you. Directly."_

 

 

…

 

The small band had been traveling for months now. After journeying through the dark wastes and coming back unsuccessfully, they started to go through the woodlands. Given how little treasures they found, maybe their luck would take a better turn.

Isis laid back against the wood floor of the cart. Even though they had just come from scorching deserts, the sudden cold was making her shift uncomfortably in the simple robe she wore. Maybe if they stopped for the night she could ask for another blanket. She habitually fiddled with the gold charm around her neck.

The cart jerked to a stop. The door swung open.

“Seer! Get out here!”

She hurried out into the misty morning air. Birds were starting to chirp, the light of the sun barely illuminating the clouds into a murky grey. Isis winced when her feet hit the cold prickly grass.

A guard, a large goblin, seized her arm.

“Hurry up!”

He tugged her along, Isis barely keeping in step behind his large strides. Even with the thick fog surrounding them, she was able to clearly make out the large trees that littered along the pathway. Ahead were scouts of the small band, which stood outside a large red gate of some sort. They all murmured at the sight, unsure of what to do.

The guard pushed Isis in front of him. The leader turned around. 

“Seer,” he said, looming over her, “We can’t get inside."

She gazed up at the large gate. The writing atop it was clearly seals meant to prevent any trespassers of the night. Chances were that the gates would open in a few hours.

“The seals are meant to prevent anyone from getting inside without any permission. I’m sure they will be open when it’s morning,” she said. The leader growled, staring at the door offendedly.

He looked to one of the lesser soldiers. It charged at the door before being blasted far back over the tops of the trees. The small group stared before looking back to Isis. She shrugged.

The leader pushed her up against the door. To their surprise, nothing happened.

“A repellant spell,” he growled, eyes glaring down at the woman, “Seer. Open the door for us.”

Isis nodded, rubbing her hands up against some of the written characters on the red wood. The markings smudged and faded against her sleeves. There was a shift in the air that made her halt.

… Something was in there. Something _powerful_. Her hands paused for a second.

A clawed hand grabbed the back of her neck and painfully tugged back. She gasped, nearly getting pulled off her feet.

“What’s wrong?” The leader asked, “Is there something there we should know about?”

Isis shook her head, getting shoved back into the door.

“Then open it!”

She nodded quickly, wiping away the writing and creaking the door open. Knowing how cautious the goblins were, Isis wandered inside. As she suspected, they didn’t follow.

The whole courtyard was empty, or at least it seemed to be. Isis was able to faintly see bits of magic in the air, giving off a strange green aura. Ahead there was a strong concentration of it. She walked up further towards the main shrine.

The woman knocked once. Twice. No response. She eased the door open, the wood creaking.

“Hello?” She called out, “Is anybody here?”

Still no response. Despite that, the room was brimming with energy inside. It was warm and filling, especially after traveling in the night for so long. She took a deep breath, letting her shoulders sink at the delightful feeling. She walked further inside.

The ceilings stretched high above, windows shut tight. There were little wood boxes towards the top. Isis could see that they were for small birds. Ahead was a large shrine with jade sculptures. Her eyes widened, fingers lightly tracing along some of the carvings as she gazed at the writing that was painted along the wood and stone. The energy she saw before was scattered all around. Yet, it felt way different then anything she came across before. Almost like-

There was a murmur behind her. She stiffened, remembering her purpose. She shook her head, focusing intensely on the whole area. 

Isis could see it all. Feel all the magic in the air. There were little birds up above in the rafters. And there were people here, probably the sages who kept the shrine in good condition. But they were all asleep in the other halls connected to this one.

Isis shuddered. The last thing she wanted to do was lead that army right outside the gate into this place. But if she didn’t…

She shook her head. She offered a small prayer, hoping that the raid would be over quickly, then reluctantly went back out to the main gate.

“There’s no other curses or spells,” she said, “And… There aren’t any soldiers.”

The leader leered down at her, “And? Is there anyone here?”

She fidgeted, nodding. The leader scoffed. He motioned towards the rest of them. They charged right in without any hesitation. Isis stood there as they ran past, staring at the ground. The leader grabbed her arm again and started tugging her through the courtyard.

The goblins plundered through the smaller halls, keeping away from the main shrine at the moment. That was one saving grace, given how the sages were probably awake now and would flee. Hopefully.

After a few minutes, some of the goblins had gathered in front of the main shrine, awaiting orders. The leader stormed right through the large doors, Isis behind him. His eyes shone at the sight of the jade.

“Well. It’s not gold, but we can trade it in the next town,” he said. He took a step forward before frowning, “Seer. What is that?”

Isis was pushed forward again. He was probably talking about the writing that she had seen before, but that was the last thing on her mind.

Because at the arrival of the goblins, the energy around them had started to build up towards the shrine. At first it was warm, but then it started to gather together in a searing heat. She gasped, watching as the light started to get blinding. It had to be some sort of deity! Isis fell to her knees.

“Get up girl!” The leader said, seizing her arm and tugging her back up. She ignored him, half realizing that only she was able to see what was happening.

And it was amazing!

All different colors seemed to mix and intertwine together in a radiant shower. A large slender being with wings shone out from the center of it all. Like a divine bird descending from the heavens.

And wasn’t stopping! It was getting bigger and bigger, none of them seeming to notice at all. The pressure from the energy started to suffocate her. But she couldn’t look away, as if drawn to the inhuman power. It was brilliant and radiant and-!

Isis cried out, feeling the raw light burn her eyes. She collapsed to the floor. The leader shouted something before it went eerily quiet.

Suddenly, wind burst out all around them in a giant twister. The goblin soldiers started to shout. Isis continued to grip her face, the light still searing her eyes.

“ **WHO DARES STEP INTO MY SHRINE.”**

Isis shrank back. The goblins were still shrieking around, the leader declaring something. The wind picked up, frantic cries and destruction going on all around. The raven-haired woman couldn’t bother to care.

The wind died down, metal and wood dropping to the floor. It was silent again, Isis' pained cries the only sound left. 

Large footsteps approached. Isis shrank down as much as she could, praying that whatever being that was there would take mercy on her.

She felt it barring down on her, leaning closer. Isis swallowed hard, trembling as its presence started to sweep up her body.

“… **Human.”**

She stiffened at the shrill voice. Her heart was beating out of her chest, waiting for the inevitable. She wanted to run, get up and run blindly into the dark. But fear kept her rooted.

Isis jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. It moved away, a pair lifting her face up to examine it. She looked out into the abyss, eyes darting around fearfully but unable to see.

“… It is a human,” another voice said, this one more calm. Isis shrank as the pressure in the room built up again.

“ **Leave it.”**

Isis took a breath of relief. The hands holding her face had yet to let go. The energy started to ebb away in small waves. And maybe it was a combination of that and the darkness surrounding her that Isis found herself fading.

“But… Empress,” the other voice murmured, “The human. I don’t think-”

Isis fell back, letting the darkness sweep her away.

 

…

 

…

 

…

It was hard to tell where she was when she eventually came to.

In fact, it was hard to tell that she had even woken up. Wherever she was, it was amazingly comfortable. At least in comparison to sleeping on the ground in misty woods and harsh wastelands for years. It felt like she could sleep forever here…

She tried opening her eyes, but found it impossible. Isis’ hands trailed up to her face, feeling thick wraps around her eyes. She panicked, sitting up and tearing at them. 

A hand seized her wrist, making her jump.

“Please don’t do that.”

Isis gasped, realizing she wasn’t alone. The hand released her, then started to check the bandages.

“W-What’s going on? Where am I?” Isis asked, grabbing the arms of the other. She pulled back when she felt thick feathers covering them. The hands eased hers back to her lap.

“You passed out. Probably from the empress,” the voice answered, “I-It was a little strange. She’s never interacted with a human before with uh. Your abilities. And when she brought you back, well…”

They started mumbling under their breath.

“B-But she said not to come in here unless it was to check up on you. But its my job-”

Isis fumbled her hands into the soft blanket on her lap. She tried not to panic at the thought of being abducted by some other creatures, but if they hadn’t killed her so far that was a good sign. At least it was better then the goblins.

“And… Where is this?” Isis asked. The other helped her stand. She flinched when her feet stepped on cold stone. They led her forward, eventually stopping.

“Oh. Um. You might want to hold on,” they said, guiding her arms around their neck and picking her up. Isis let out a small gasp as they suddenly plummeted down.

And as quickly as they fell, they were diving back up. Isis tightened her grip, feeling the wind against her face. It was fresh, and warm from the sun. It must’ve been daytime. They landed somewhere, the other setting her down into grass.

Isis was surprised. It wasn’t like before in the forest. The grass was soft between her toes. She took a few tentative steps forward, half expecting the other there to stop her. But when nothing happened, Isis continued to walk about, hands held out in front of her just in case. 

She flinched. Her foot stepped into cold water. She dipped it down, figuring they were by some sort of pond or lake. She didn’t remember seeing one on the way to the shrine.

That thought brought her initial question back to mind. She turned around.

“Um. Hello?” She asked, “Uh. If you’re still here. Can you tell me where I am?”

There wasn’t a response. Isis suddenly felt frigid. What if that- whatever it was- just decided to leave her there. She started creeping back to where they landed.

Then, that calming presence from before was back. The airs on her neck started to stand, hearing giant wings flutter close by. The ground shook briefly. Wherever it was, it was too close for comfort!

She started to quicken her pace, and ended up tripping. Instead of falling on the grass, however, she half fell onto soft feathers. Isis sighed, feeling strangely lethargic. 

The feathers must’ve belonged to a wing, as it propped her back to her feet. She stumbled slightly.

“My Empress,” the voice from before said behind her, “The human is awake.”

She stiffened. _Empress?_

“ **Human** ,” a new voice bellowed, “ **What were you doing in my shrine?”**

Isis took a breath, lowering herself down on instinct, “I-I was brought there by the goblins. I was given to them for my abilities by my fa-my king.”

The presence loomed over her. She shivered when feathers trailed up her chest and to her neck. They brushed against the necklace she wore, the only thing she still had from the homeland.

“ **… You are a seer,”** the Empress stated, “ **A human seer.”**

Isis nodded, the gold suddenly feeling heavier. The air around her was getting warm like a humid afternoon. Almost as if someone were pressing themselves up against her body. 

The Empress moved away. Isis felt herself breath again. Large wings ruffled and tossed the air around them.

“Ah. Um. My Empress,” the other from before said, “Uh. What should we…?”

“ **…”**

Isis fidgeted again. She could feel the intense stare at her. But. It didn’t feel threatening at all. In fact, it felt surprisingly comforting. Large wings flapped once, tossing the air around them and nearly sweeping Isis off her feet.

**“Let the human stay here until healed,”** the Empress said, **“I’ll decide the human’s fate then. I’ll be watching you.”**

The sound of the wings traveled far away, gone before she knew it. Isis let out sigh, slumping where she sat. Footsteps came from behind her

“Well. We should get you something to eat,” the voice said, “and probably cleaned up.”

Isis raised a hand, the other grabbing it and helping her up to her feet. She still felt the warmth that had radiated from the Empress. It was so…

She was picked up again and swept into the air.

“Um. Could you tell me where I am? I’ve never heard of an empress near here,” Isis pressed, “And. Who you are?”

“Well. My name is Spiria. And, we aren’t anywhere near the shrine if that’s what you’re wondering,” they said, “And. The empress told me not to tell you where we are. After all, you might be going back home when you're healed and she doesn’t like mortals here.”

Isis sank into the other’s arms. Home…

They landed again, presumably where she had woken up at. Spiria set her down on a chair.

“Hold on, I’ll fix you something,” they said, hurrying away. It fell silent.

Isis sat there, fingers threaded together in her lap. Obviously something happened to the goblin lord, otherwise she’d still be there with the army. And if they were dead then she was left without a leader.

…

And what Spiria said. She would go home. Did they even know where she came from? Based on what the creature said they weren’t near the shrine, but that could mean anything. She might not even be in the human realm anymore.

Isis froze. 

What is she was in the _demonic_ realm?

…

Despite the thought, Isis couldn’t believe that to be true. The Empress spared her life. And there was no point in keeping her alive if they were demons. No. They had to be something else to have shown her mercy.

And that presence. That warmth…

Footsteps landed, then approached.

“I’m back,” Spiria said, then placed something in front of Isis before hurrying away. Isis lifted her hands, realizing that a table was in front of her. She felt along the wood until she found a platter. Atop were probably fruit.

Spiria sat down nearby, pouring something. They set it down in Isis’ reach.

“Spiria,” Isis said, holding onto one of the rounder bulbs, “When will I be able to see the Empress?”

The other took the fruit from her hand. A second later, it was placed back in Isis’ hands as a small piece. 

“Well. You’ll be able to _meet_ with her again once you’re healed. But seeing her is another thing entirely,” Spiria explained, “According to our healer, your eyes were damaged when the Empress appeared at the temple.”

Isis started to nibble at the fruit, finding it bitter. She set it down, but was given another piece. She started eating again, finding that it was a different kind that was sweeter.

“The empress is a deity. A god of the wind and skies. It’s not unheard of for those who gaze upon her true form to be impaired,” Spiria said, then hesitated, “But, for you to be blinded the way that you were is something that’s never happened before. The healer was actually impressed-”

Isis gasped, seizing the other’s wrist, “Does that mean I’m _blind_?!”

“Oh no no! I’m sure you’ll be fine after a few weeks! A month or two tops!” Spiria reassured. The room fell awkwardly silent. Isis continued to eat, picking a cup and sipping a bit of water. Spira cleared their throat.

“Um. Human-“

“Isis. My name is Isis.”

“Oh. Okay. Well Isis,” Spiria fumbled, “It’s just… Well. I probably shouldn’t ask this, but how much of the empress did you see?”

Isis paused. The image of light that had pierced through the dark was practically burned into her memory. Yet, not for the reason that she thought.

“It. I saw a beautiful light,” she said, stopping as she tried to put it in words, “It reminded me of… The sun as it rises over the morning horizon with dozens of colors dancing across the sky. Soft and warm at first, then it was grand and alluring. Like. The comfort of a long embrace that you didn’t realize you wanted…”

Isis paused, blushing when she realized what she said.

“Uh. That’s not weird is it?”

“What? Oh. No! Of course not! Many who see the empress have said similar things,” Spiria said, then started to fidget, “I’ll draw you a bath. I’m sure you’re feeling tired still.”

Spiria walked off. Isis had to wonder just how big the room she was staying in for there to be a bath nearby. Probably more hospitable then the ruddy cart she was kept in. Isis finished the water before standing up and walking along the wall. 

Her hands bumped against windows more then once, though they seemed covered by glass. The room probably looked amazing for so much natural light to come in. And it was large from what Isis could tell. As she came to the end of the wall, she realized she hadn’t hit any corners and had gone in a complete circle. 

Isis felt the edge of the wall, wondering if this was the direct drop that she and Spiria had plummeted down earlier. She paused before feeling around with her foot.

A stone step.

She edged forward.

Another stone step.

She continued down two more until it flattened out. Probably a hallway? Her hands left the wall. Isis debated on waiting, given how she had yet to fall to her death as was probably pushing her luck.

...

But then again if she was just going to be sent back to the human realm anyway…

Isis boldly started to wander about, hands reaching out into the air. She found the wall again, traveling along to it to a small staircase. As she trailed down it, she heard water running. And humming.

“Oh! Hu-Isis!”

It was Spiria. She had probably found the bathing room. Isis could feel the humid air surrounding it. The room was filled with a floral scent, some kind of mixture of jasmine and iris blossoms. Arms wound around her when she stepped forward and nearly fell into the air.

“Hold on there!” Spiria said, floating along back to the floor, “Can’t just go diving in.”

Diving in? Just how big was this bath?!

Spiria led her down more steps until they were at the edge of the water. Isis crouched down, fingers gliding along the surface. She felt foam and petals.

“Um. If you need I can leave,” Spiria said, “If you want privacy, that is.”

“It is fine,” Isis said, shrugging off her robe. As she did, she realized just how worn and old it was. And she appeared in front of the Empress in _that?_ She shook her head, “Yes. It’s fine. Besides. The last thing I need is to drown and for no one to be around to help.”

Spiria hummed in agreement. 

The second she dipped into the hot water, Isis let out a contented sigh. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had a proper bath. Probably before the goblins had left the wastes (not that a dip in a freezing river could be considered a bath). 

And she had to wonder just what kind of creatures lived her to have such a large bath. Her feet barely glossed against the bottom. But she didn’t care. Being surrounded in comforting heat was more then welcomed. Isis let herself drift along, well aware of Spiria’s presence.

After a few minutes, Isis leaned up. 

“Spiria,” she said, “Would it be possible for me to see the Empress?”

“Oh? I’m sure before you get the bandages taken off she’ll meet with you again to discuss where to-“

“No. I mean. Can I _see_ her.”

There was a pause before Spiria let out a small ‘ah’. The creature shifted where it was.

And for good reason. Isis suspected that after what happened, the last thing any of them wouldwant was for Isis to be blinded again and be kept here longer then needed. That was clear from what the Empress had said.

Still, Isis wanted to give a proper thanks for getting her away from those goblins. Especially since that meant that she now had to pledge her services to the gracious being.

And. To also know what the empress was… To see her true form again just for a moment…

Spiria let out another hum, this one more unsure.

“Well. Given the amount of time you’ll spend here, I’m sure you’ll have to see the Empress. Eventually.”

Isis shivered at the thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Night had descended upon the palace. All the birds and winged creatures retreating for the evening. The skies were clear, giving a magnificent view of the lands and seas far below. The Empress continued to watch over it all, waiting until she was sure that it was safe before retiring for the night.

A harpy landed next to her, magenta hair fluttering down her back. 

“The western towers are all clear,” she said, “And the others have reported that the north lookout and central plaza are also clear.”

The Empress nodded, gold and violet feathers ruffling against the wind that picked up. She wondered if the phoenix would be back tonight…

The harpy next to her paused for a bit longer, signaling that she wanted to speak.

“ **What is it?”**

“Spiria says the human wants to meet with you,” the harpy said, hesitating again, “And. See you.”

The Empress scoffed, “ **Humans are foolish. Thinking such things. Does she want to be blinded again?”**

The harpy looked away out over the clouds. The Empress thought for a moment.

Even after all that, the human would want to see her? Really?

But even so, it was probably for some other reason. Her claws dug into the stone.

“ **Even if the human wanted to, it couldn’t happen,”** she said conclusively, “ **Besides. In another week she’ll be out of here and back amongst the mortals. And it’s not like anything good would come from seeing me.”**

**“** Well. No. But according to Spiria the human seems rather…” The harpy lingered on her words, “Entranced by you. Ever since getting the bandages off, Spiria says that the human has tried to wander around to find you. And. Well. There’s always-“

“ **No!”** she boomed, some of the nearby trees shaking with birds as they fluttered up, **“I’m not resorting to that! And Spiria doesn’t know any better!”**

The birds chittered and fell back into the treetops. The harpy nodded. The lights of distant cities flickered below like fireflies.

**“Humans prey on weakness,”** The Empress said, **"Whether its against themselves or others. Those from the realm below are not kind to us. And I doubt that’ll change even after a thousand years.”**

The harpy nodded before taking off. Two others were waiting for her as they all left to one of the halls.

**“…”**

Yes. As soon as the human was gone, then she would finally be at ease. Having someone from the lower realm was bad enough, given how this one will probably say something about her palace of the skies. Then the humans would be on the search for her again.

Although. It was interesting, just a little, to know that the human wanted to see her. The deity half wanted to know if it was because of some grudge or hate for blinding the human. She could always ask Spiria…

The Empress shook her head. No. It wasn’t worth making herself vulnerable just to get answers.Besides. The last time she took on _that_ form, all she got were ignorant and overzealous males overstepping their boundaries (whom she was quick to correct). And if this human was so “entranced,” then she was probably just the same as the rest.

Without another thought, the god descended from her overlook for the night.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

It had been a long two weeks, the first dragging along at a maddening pace. When the bandages first came off, Isis nearly had a panic attack at the sight of the skies that surrounded the entire palace. It was all just floating, enchanted land and buildings that stayed suspended as it traveled with the winds. And after the panic had settled, Isis was able to see just how awe-inspiring it was.

Natural pools and ponds were all around, marble halls and staircases leading up high towards towers that held giant birds and winged creatures. Even seeing Spiria for the first time was a pleasant surprise, a beautiful being with blue wings and eyes.

With all the sights that surrounded her, Isis wondered where exactly the empress could be. She still insisted on trying to see her, with many of the servants trying to reassure her, insisting on taking it easy. 

At first, Isis was able to do that. She even liked being able to relax after getting dragged along into nonstop traveling and plundering with a goblin lord. But as the situation finally settled into her mind, suddenly everything started to become overwhelming.

For one thing, now that she had recovered, she would be sent back to the mortal realm. And having to deal with that thought left her more then eager to stay in her chambers and sink into the cushions.

But. She couldn’t allow herself to fall for luxury. 

After all, her purpose wasn’t _for_ that. Not with her abilities. 

No. The king had cultivated her being for the soul purpose of being able to see and sense all that stood against them. Against _him._ And yet, she couldn’t even do that right in the end.

Whenever she got the chance, Isis would look out through the windows to try and see any traces of her homeland. But every day they were over some other land that was more unfamiliar than the last.

“I suppose this world is quite vast,” Isis mused, looking out the window for the tenth time that afternoon. Spiria appeared from the balcony.

“Isis! I brought lunch!” She chirped, already setting things onto the table from a little basket. Isis sighed.

“Don’t you always?” She said, sitting down. The other noticed the slight change in her tone.

“What’s wrong?”

Isis let out a sigh, “Remember how you said that I would have to leave?”

“Yeah,” Spiria said, voice drooping, “ _I_ don’t want you to leave. But the Empress says that it’s necessary.”

“That’s what I figured,” Isis said dejectedly, picking at the fresh bread. Her appetite was suddenly lost. She stood up.

“Spiria. Can I see the empress?”

The winged creature shuffled in her seat, “Well. I mean. Probably? She’s around. But I doubt you’ll be able to handle her true form. I can ask one of the magician’s to-”

“I want to see her. No tricks. No bandages.”

The two stared at each other. Isis’ lips were in a tight frown. There were two options to this situation of where she would go after the week was over, and both required her to speak directly to the empress. And if she needed to be firm, she would.

Spiria let out a sigh, standing up as well.

“Alright. I’m sure I can find her. But no promises. She’s very strong-minded.”

The winged creature picked up the raven-haired woman and flew out the balcony, gliding along past spires and through arches until they were at the main courtyard with the large lake. There were quite a few others out, mostly harpies fluttering around. They landed next to one of the willowy trees that had started to blossom with little pink buds.

“Oh! It’s so nice and warm out today!” Spiria said, “You weren’t here, but there was a storm a few months back that made everything freezing! I wanted to curl up in the southern halls for days-Hey!”

Two harpies children soared past them, nearly knocking the two off their feet. 

“Sorry old ladies!” One of them called out. Spiria grew red in the face. Isis grabbed her hand.

“Spiria focus,” she said, “the Empress?” 

“Oh! Right.”

Spiria looked around, wings spread out.

“Stay here. I’ll try to find her,” she said, fluttering up, “But don’t get your hopes up to much. I’m sure she’s busy with her court.”

With that, the creature took off into the air again. Isis stood below the tree before walking over to the water. She looked down at her reflection in the pond, making sure the purple silk robes were clean and her hair was neat. 

At least now she was presentable.

Isis looked around after a minute, hands fumbling together. The other creatures had learned to pay little attention to her, which for some reason made her more nervous. Of course, that was probably because she could see what they thought of her every time they came close. She shook the thoughts away, trying to stay focused.

After all, she needed to build enough nerve to actually say something to the Empress today.

Many birds started to take off, the wind picking up slightly. A few of the other creatures also started to leave. Isis raised a brow, wondering if something was going on. Footsteps came behind her.

“Spiria, were you able to-"

Isis’ eyes widened. In front of her was a woman with long blonde hair that curtained over a simple white gown. Her skin was slightly tanned, with the smallest hints of pink on her lips and cheeks. To anyone else she would seem like any other servant, especially with how she lingered off of the main path and kept her gaze low.

But Isis was able to see her for what she was.

Isis fell into a bow.

“It is good to meet you again. Empress.”

She stayed like that, waiting for a reaction. She didn’t want to look either, knowing what power the other held. To her surprise, the blond woman chuckled.

“Amazing. My facade barely lasted for five seconds,” the empress said, walking over, “At least you weren’t blinded this time."

Isis felt her cheeks grow red. The empress stopped at the edge of the water looking out over the surface. The raven-haired woman fidgeted where she was, slowly letting her gaze trail up.

There must’ve been magic around the other, as her presence didn’t seem as radiant as it was before. Although Isis couldn’t bear to look at her for very long before getting dizzy. The Empress looked over to her with scarlet eyes.

“You may stand, human,” she said. Isis followed her command, though she kept her gaze lowered just in case.

“Now tell me. What is it that you wanted to see me so badly?” The Empress asked.

“I-I wanted to give you my gratitude,” Isis said, “Although. I’m not sure what you will expect of me.”

The Empress turned to her with a raised brow. Isis shuffled under the intense stare. 

“I’m a seer,” she continued, “It is my duty is to those of higher power then I. And well, the last one I followed was the goblin lord in the temple. So, now I must devote myself to you. Empress-”

“Mai.”

“Hmm?”

“My name is Mai,” the blonde said, “And you have no purpose here in these heavens. You are a simple human. With simple human desires.”

Isis felt her stomach drop at the tone. And she could see the shift in Mai’s presence from the way she spoke. Almost hostile. The empress turned away, as to leave.

“You’ll be sent back in the morning. Be sure to send your regards to Spiria and the others you may have met-“

“Why?”

Mai turned around, eyes flashing bright red. Isis was staring at her, wincing against the light that nearly blinded her before. She couldn’t look away though: she needed to be firm.

“Why what?”

“Why do you…” Isis treaded lightly on her words, “Resent humans…? Surely my abilities can benefit you.”

It was silent between the two, neither wavering. Mai looked up to the skies.

“I tire of them,” she said, folding her arms together, “They’re all the same. Wanting power. To use each other to gain strength. And those who knew of my power acted the same way.”

Isis’ eyes softened, remembering a story she heard.

“Was that how you created the city?” She asked, looking all around, “Spiria mentioned how you ripped it away from the mortal land with your power.”

Mai smirked, shoulders relaxing, “The only way I could save my people was to disconnect from that realm. At least now we’re free from prying eyes of mortals.”

Isis watched the Empress. The light from her seemed to ebb away slightly. Even her eyes seemed to calm, turning into a lighter shade of purple.

“Are you… Happy here?”

“My people are happy. That’s all that matters.”

“But…” Isis frowned, seeing the flicker of something in the Empress. Almost like something… Lonely.

Mai took a breath, sighing deeply, “Well. If that was all, then I’ll be on my way-“

“I pledge my services to you.”

The Empress turned around. Isis was back onto her knees, hands digging into her lap. Mai started to chuckle, then burst into laughter.

“I already told you, you’re not needed here. Besides. Why would I want a human seer?” She said, “I’m a god. I have all that I need-“

“But I must give something to you for what you did for me,” Isis interrupted, “It’s-I have only one purpose. And that’s to use my eyes to see all. I can’t go back to my home country without being punished.”

Her hands tightened in her lap, “Or worse. The ones that are there will be punished. And I have nothing else to offer. So. Please. Make use of me.”

Mai faced her fully, expression void. Isis continued to look to her, finding herself squinting as the light around the Empress grew.

“You have freedom,” she said, “You can journey the world. You can see other things. Hell, you can become a sage at one of the temples if it means so much to you to stay nearby.”

Isis shook her head, “No. I am in service to _you._ It can’t be any other way. If I cannot be yours, then I need to return for punishment from my previous king.”

Mai’s gaze narrowed. Isis shrank back at the anger that bubbled around the other. It was only for a moment, but it calmed immediately.

“Who told you this?”

Isis didn’t respond. Her thoughts lingered on the final memories of her father as he dealt with the war efforts. But, admitting something like that to the Empress felt. Wrong. She was a god after all, and the last thing Isis wanted was to incur a wraith upon her country. 

The blonde woman started to walk away, hair billowing in the air. Isis’ shoulders sank, hands folding together.

“…”

For the rest of the day, she just wandered around the palace in a dull daze. Even exploring the halls and seeing other creatures weren’t enough to bring her out of it. What could she do? She was going back to inevitably be killed for disobeying her only order.

She let out a sigh, flopping back on her bed. Isis curled up against the soft down pillows. Hopefully the Empress was gracious enough to give her some supplies for the long journey. It did take the goblins nearly two decades to get as far as they did.

“…”

No. That wasn’t what worried her.

Isis couldn’t shake the embarrassment of being so open in front of the god. She expected some divinity from it, but obviously something changed the Empress’ ideals on humans. Her fingers fidgeted with the gold necklace she wore.

The shadows of the sun slowly stretched across the walls, orange and red colors cast all around.

“Isis?” 

She looked over to the balcony. It was Spiria, holding onto her usual basket.

“I… Brought you dinner?” The winged creature mumbled. The raven-haired woman stood up, walking over and taking the basket.

“I’ll eat later. But. Thank you,” Isis said. 

“Are you really going to go back to the human realm just to be executed? Your father really wouldn't do that would he?” Spiria asked, blue eyes shining. Isis’ shoulders sank.

“The Empress would prefer me gone. And. If I can’t stay here then I must go back. Even if it is to face my king with empty hands. Besides, he's a ruler before anything else."

Her hands drew into fists. She looked up with a smile.

“Thank you, Spiria,” she said, “I mean that. For everything you’ve done for me here.”

Spiria looked away. She seemed to want to say more, but just shook her head. Isis brought her arms around the creature, tightening when she stiffened. In the end, Spiria sighed and hugged Isis back. Her feathers felt soft between her fingers, the smallest sparks of light flashing in the creature’s soul.

“As soon as the Empress will allow. I’ll leave,” the human said resolutely, parting away. Spiria nodded, expression more thoughtful now.

“Good night, Isis.”

The winged creature took off. Isis watched her glide along the winds and around some of the taller spires. Isis leaned against the wall, watching the clouds billowing through the evening skies.

She unclipped the gold from her neck, gazing down as it glittered bright.

 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_“You wanted to see me father?”_

 

_“Isis. I’ll be meeting with some allies from the north within the hour. They’ll be a great asset to our effort for the war.”_

 

_“Oh. Okay. Did you want me to watch in case they-“_

 

_“I didn’t call you in here for your opinion. You’re here as a bargaining chip.”_

 

_“… What?”_

 

_“The goblin lord’s last seer was killed in a skirmish with the country to the west. Since we have a common enemy, this is an opportune time for you to finally be of use.”_

 

_“B-But. I-I’m already a seer for you-“_

 

_“Isis!”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“I already told you. I don’t need you. The only one who I need is Marik. And as long as he’s alive and well for the cleansing ceremony in a few years, then this land will still be mine! And I'll be sure to rage against any who oppose me!"_

 

_"B-but father-"_

 

_"... Are you talking back to me?"_

 

_"N-no! I just-"_

 

_"You better not step foot in this room until you can bring me something of use. I don't care if it takes you a whole century! Otherwise, you're just as useful to me as dead!"_

 

"..."

 

_“If only you had your mother’s gift then maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation…”_

 

_“… I’m sorry.”_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

…

 

“Human. Wake up.”

A hand was shaking her shoulder. Isis blinked a few times, seeing the candles of the room alit. She shifted, wondering why Spiria woke her up.

To her surprise, it wasn’t the winged creature, but the blonde woman from before.

“Empress?”

“Shh. Don’t talk.”

Isis pursed her lips, sitting up. She stared, noticing that there was a large shift in the other’s presence. It was calmer, and familiar. It reminded her of-

The Empress took her hand. Isis suppressed a shiver.

“If you really want, I will allow you to see where your home country is,” the empress said, “I don’t feel comfortable leaving you in the middle of nowhere, even if it would be at one of the shrines. So. I might as well take you as close as I can.”

She held out an emerald bottle.

“Here. Take this. Your abilities will be able to be amplified enough to search for your home. It’ll be quicker then having my scouts search everyday for you.”

Isis took the draft in her hands, grip tightening. She looked sideways towards the other, “But. What about-“

“You’ll be fine,” the Empress reassured, “Trust me.”

Isis uncorked the little bottle, smelling something bitter. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was a trick, although she doubted that. As much as the Empress seemed to hate humans, she hadn’t done anything _bad_ to her.

With a deep breath, Isis gulped down the draft. Her face cringed at the taste. Within seconds it took effect.

 

The room seemed to brighten. No. The energy of everything was starting to become more apparent. Fluttering in the air like a shining mist. But that wasn’t all.

 

She could see the Empress’ soul. Though it wasn’t like in the temple. No. She was heavily suppressing herself to the point that Isis could barely see the light within her. And she knew that light was something precious and familiar. All Isis wanted to do was reach out and hold that light close.

 

But that wasn’t why she took the draft.

 

Isis, as hard as it was, looked away from the Empress and walked towards the window. She stared as far as her eyes would allow, then focused even more. Far across the dark seas and distant lands. Over rich forests and cracked wastes. Night turned to day. 

 

There were the lands to the west that they had been feuding with, now expanding into their own. Isis’ stomach twisted. 

 

And then, there was home. 

 

The palace. Gates open for those to come through and give favor.

 

The court, which had once been managed by her king’s trusted advisors were now replaced by those she had grown up with. Her heart beat faster.

 

She couldn’t find Rishid.

 

Her hands gripped into her robes, feeling the draft’s power already subsiding. At least she managed to find the homeland.

 

…

 

No. 

 

She needed to find Marik. She needed to know that at least he was safe! She pushed beyond the limits of the potion, gritting her teeth.

 

He wasn’t in his room. He wasn’t in hers. 

 

“Human? What’s wrong?”

 

Down the hall. Through her father’s chambers. Nothing.

 

Something was tricking down her face. Where was he?

 

The library? No. The dining chambers? No! Where-

 

The gardens! He had to be there!

 

“Human. Isis!”

 

That was where he always hid! Marik always went through the gardens whenever there was time. Bright blue blossoms that stretched among the vines and small ponds of lotuses. Small paths that only they knew about that trailed through the walls of flowers.

 

Sure enough, in their spot, there he was. And hardly recognizable.

 

No longer a little boy, but a young man. His hair was just as blonde, though his skin was more radiant. And what he wore… Fine robes of the highest order and golden bands and- their father’s- He had become-

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

“He-Marik. My brother,” Isis stammered, tears dripping down her cheeks, “Marik. H-He’s. He’s alive!”

 

Relief nearly making her lose focus on the scene. Especially with the sheer amount of ease in Marik’s eyes. But there was more. He wasn’t alone.

 

Marik was… Dancing with someone?

 

The draft had started to fade. Isis fought to stay in control, wanting to see who this other was. But as hard as she tried, for some reason she couldn’t see them. As if some shadow obscured them from view.

 

But one thing was for sure, whoever it was made Marik… Happy.

 

The scene faded fast. The lands that stretched between them rushing past as Isis fell back into the present…

 

…

 

“Human? Human! Isis!”

Someone was shaking her. Isis blinked away the spots in her vision, her room coming back into view. The Empress was still there, hovering over her with worry in her purple eyes.

“Isis? Did you-”

Isis jumped up and threw her arms around the Empress’ shoulders. Her eyes nearly teared over as their bodies pressed together.

“Thank you,” she said quickly, “Thank you so much!”

Without any thought, Isis pressed her lips up against the Empress’. The blonde woman’s eyes widened, hands hovering in shock. Isis blinked when she realized what she had done. She pulled away.

“Oh.”

Mai stared at the human with shining violet eyes, face flushed. Isis leaned away, suddenly becoming very aware, “I’m. I’m so sorry. I-”

Mai held up a hand. Isis looked away, but gentle hands tilted her face back up. Mai’s lips were back onto hers.

Isis’ eyes widened briefly, before sinking forward. She wrapped her arms back up around Mai’s shoulders. She became bolder, plunging her tongue into the empress’ mouth. The other stiffened and then returned the gesture.

Her lips burned. They burned from the crackle of heat that seemed to radiate from the deity. Mai’s tongue traced along them more then once, sweeping around against the insides of her cheeks.

But it was more then just that.

Mai’s hands buried themselves up into her dark hair. One hand grabbed the back of Isis’ collar, dragging her down onto the cushions. The hands pushed the robe down Isis’ copper shoulders.

Isis shifted her feet around the bottom of her gown, hiking it up enough to move her legs. She wound one up the Empress’ hip. Her own hands ruffled through blonde locks that trailed against her like gold ribbons.

But then she halted when her hands felt feathers. 

It was only for a moment, Isis inhaling sharply at the touch.

… But she didn’t want to stop. 

Not with the other trailing her plump lips down the corners of her face down her neck. Instead, Isis ran her fingers along the soft plumes, earning a moan from the other. They trailed lower, feeling the curves of Mai’s body.

“Wait.”

Mai pulled away all of a sudden. Isis blinked, her mind not quite hearing what she said. The other leaned up and scooted back.

“… I can’t do this,” Mai sighed, “Not right now.”

Isis raised a brow. She laid out on the cushions, still feeling exhausted. But the rush against her cheeks was making her flustered. Eventually, she sat up, though she kept a foot of space between the two. Mai stared down at the bed, brows furrowed.

“I’m being selfish. A god shouldn’t fester with human desires,” she muttered, “I shouldn’t have lowered myself like this-“

Isis placed her hand atop Mai’s. Magenta met lavender.

“A being like you could never be lowered,” Isis said leaning closer, “If anything, you can blame me.”

The raven-haired woman let out a sigh, shuffling back towards the head of the bed.

“… I can leave as soon as we’re close to my homeland,” she murmured, dragging some of the white blankets back up. She stopped when she felt Mai staring at her. Reluctantly, Isis looked up.

To her surprise, the Empress wasn’t glaring. Rather, she seemed more hesitant. She scooted closer, lips fumbling together in thought. Her steely gaze flicked up, shades of blue mixing in all of a sudden.

“… One night."

Without another word, Mai seized Isis into a kiss. Like before, Isis was caught off guard, but sank into it quickly. 

Mai pulled the tanned woman up into her lap. She leaned back against the bed, blonde hair curtaining all around. Isis’ hands trailed around the simple white gown, trying to find the end to pull it up.

“Just rip it,” Mai said, unwinding the wraps on Isis’ waist and letting the purple robes drop. Isis shrugged to herself before tearing through the white dress down the middle, exposing Mai’s supple bosom. Small purple and gold feathers trailed along the empress’ sides and down her stomach. Ripples of gold and ruby stretched in sparkling designs over her curves and towards her thighs.

Isis swallowed hard, realizing what she was doing.

Those thoughts were thrown away as soon as Mai reached up and slipped the rest of Isis’ dress away and grasped onto her breasts. Isis gasped at the firm hold, flinging herself forward at Mai’s lips again. She barely processed the fact that she was naked and straddling an immortal god of the skies. Especially with how Mai feverishly smothered her with kisses that quickly deepened.

Isis trailed lower, kissing and sucking along the patches of soft skin and down Mai’s chest. Her breasts seemed bigger under the white dress before, or maybe she was able to shift her appearance to suit her needs. Either way, Isis caressed the supple skin in small circles. 

The blonde continued to moan, especially when Isis gave a long suck just below her bosom. The designs shimmered bright at the soft mewls Mai let out. Isis’ hands trailed up and down feathery sides, traveling lower down soft thighs. Isis’ fingers rubbed against small bumps on Mai’s back. She ignored them, especially as she crawled off the bed and between the Empress’ legs.

Mai was lying against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Isis started bitting her inner thigh, earning a hearty groan. Isis made sure to suck hard, probably leaving marks along the Empress. She didn’t bother to look. She was too focused on getting a reaction. And Mai wriggled against the sheets the further she trailed up.

Below her waist, Mai had no hair at all. Isis stared for a moment, seeing the way the gold and ruby trailed around the Empress’ sensual area as if framing it for reverence.

“Isis?”

“Just admiring,” Isis said slyly. Her thumbs massages the dips of Mai’s hips firmly, first in circles and then into broad strokes. It relaxed the blonde, who leaned back against the bed again.

Isis started kissing under Mai’s navel, slowly advancing lower and lower until Mai let out surprised gasp. She gave a few more tentative, broad licks, watching the deity start to unravel. In a quick motion, Isis hefted the Empress’ thighs onto her shoulders, planting her mouth deeper along Mai.

Mai’s response was a stifled shout. The light of her soul seemed to spasm as much as her body, slowly growing brighter. Isis closed her eyes just in case, instead focusing on her actions.

Her tongue trailed up and down, swirling along in broad sweeps and dipping up towards Mai’s clit. She took note of every motion that made the Empress tense and gasp. As she sucked he sides of the blonde’s slit, Isis let go of one of Mai’s thighs. She started teasing her own woman hood slowly.

The Empress’ legs wrapped around Isis, ankles curling together behind dark raven hair. Under her breath she chanted Isis’ name like a spell being cast. And maybe she was. After all, this was the last thing the seer was expecting from this night. Maybe this was all some dream that she would wake up from.

Although. Dream or not, she didn’t care. She wanted to feel _this_ moment. 

Isis moaned against Mai’s labia as her own fingers started thrusting up. She stopped briefly, feeling her heart beating faster. Isis took her other hand and started dragging her fingers along the Empress’ moist folds.

As soon as her fingers thrusted into the other woman, Mai nearly jumped off the bed. Isis giggled, giving a few small thrusts as the other jerk around. Once Isis swirled her thumb around Mai’s clit, the blonde flopped back with the loudest moan yet. 

As Mai’s chest heaved up and down to catch her breath, Isis twisted uncomfortably, her own need starting to rile her back up. A pair of hands grabbed her cheeks, tilting her face up. Isis opened her eyes. Despite the sweat and rouge cheeks and tussled hair, Mai still looked like a radiant god.

“C’mere.”

She pulled Isis up onto her knees for a quick kiss. She reached down and grabbed Isis’ bottom before hoisting the human into her lap, never once parting their lips.

Mai dug her nails onto Isis’ ass, “Keep going.”

“What?”

“I want to watch you,” Mai said, gaze half-lidded, “I want to watch you come.”

Isis’ cheeks flared up. Suddenly she felt rather embarrassed by the action of pleasing herself right there for a god to see. As encouragement, Mai gave her a quick peck. Her violet eyes never left the human, even as her tongue swept along Isis’ tit before sucking lightly on it.

With a deep breath, the raven-haired woman dipped her hands down between their bodies and her own legs. She had done it in the past plenty of times given her age, but having a moment like this in Mai’s lap gave her butterflies. 

Mai bit the top of her breast, making her gasp in surprise. It sent a warm jittery feeling through her body. Leaning against the other, Isis started teasing along her own folds. She continued until her hips were unconsciously rocking against Mai. Only then did she actually start thrusting them back inside.

And it wasn’t long before she was moaning and calling out Mai’s name. She threw her head back, waves of pleasure crashing over her like a storm. After a minute, Isis fell against Mai, whose arms wrapping around her body in a warm embrace.

Faintly, she could feel the light of Mai’s soul next to her own.

“…We’re not done.”

Mai’s wings suddenly sprouted out from her back. Isis gasped, seeing purple and gold with the slightest tints of blue in the candlelight. The Empress scooped her up towards the head of the bed, making sure she was comfortable against the cushions. Mai leaned closer.

“I did say for one night. I’m going to make it worth it.”

Her wings spread out above them, the curtains drifting shut as the candles blew out.

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~_

 

The day dragged on, or maybe that was the sun dragging on. Either way, it was boring.

Mai sat in the overlook, listening to the droning of reports from her soldiers and scouts of the skies. All their reports were the same, with only a few humans and demons trying to take to the skies with no avail. It normally would’ve been concerning. Her mind, however, kept drifting off to the night she had with the human seer.

This seemed to happen more and more as the months and years went by.

Moreover, Mai actually found herself… Enjoying Isis’ company, preferring the human over her own duties. 

Whether it was speaking on simple everyday things or past memories, Mai never found it boring. And the seer surprisingly had a vast knowledge on most of the mortal realm, even magic that hadn’t been accessed before by any of her followers.

She leaned back against the throne she rarely used, mostly only for the few who wanted to speak directly to her other then the harpies. Above the polished marble was bright enough to see her reflection. Her human reflection.

The empress clicked her tongue in annoyance, frustrated at her own want to stay in a mortal form. It was stupid to return to this physical being, driven by the joyous desires of being human. Especially any time Isis was there to meet with her.

She cursed under her breath again. Why did she have listen to Spiria.

“Um. My empress. Is there something wrong?” One of the harpies to her side asked.

“… No. Continue on,” Mai said, half listening as another report came in. That was another thing. Her mind kept drifting back and forth between her duties and her own want. Obviously it was easier to decide things in her true form, but with the human seer wandering around the palace, especially in the closer halls, the last thing she wanted was to burn her eyes out even more from a stray glance.

Although.

If given the chance, Mai had a feeling that the human wouldn’t care. In fact, all the human wanted was to please _her_. Isis cared more about Mai more then herself, and that was clear with how quickly she resigned herself to the idea of punishment with returning to the mortal realm when Mai told her to. The Empress hadn’t seen that type of devotion in a human before, especially one who had seen her truest form.

There weren’t even any hard feelings against Mai for the decision. If anything, that just made Isis admire her more… Mai stared down at her hand.

 

“ _It reminded me of… The sun as it rises over the morning horizon with dozens of colors dancing across the sky. Soft and warm at first, then it was grand and alluring.”_

 

Mai let out a deep sigh.

“… What am I doing.”

As the reports finished and all were dismissed, Mai ended up strolling about the courtyards. During the afternoon, dozens of colorful birds flocked about, barely caring about anyone walking nearby.

By the shore of the lake was Isis, sitting under a willow as white doves curled up in her lap. Instinctively, Mai walked over. The seer perked up immediately.

“Oh. Hello Empress,” she greeted. She would’ve stood if it weren’t for the birds. Instead, Mai sat next to her in the shade of the tree. After a moment of silence, the two started chatting. 

The sun trailed across the sky, the shadows stretching along the grass and palace walls. 

“I’m very impressed,” Mai said after the human explained an extensive healing technique to her, “I didn’t think humans knew about ailments with other creatures."

“There was a little sorcerer that had visited our country when I was a lot younger. Just a little after Marik was born,” Isis explained, “He had a vast amount of knowledge, and taught me and a select few some of the discoveries that he made during his travels. My king paid him vastly for his work.”

Isis pet the dove as it cooed lightly, “He was a nice boy. I almost thought that he’d be friends with Rishid since they were the same age. But in the end he left. Something about trying to find a reversal spell for a friend. He had the most peculiar looking hair.” 

Mai looked out over the water, watching it ripple with the breeze, “And? Was he the one who told you about your abilities?”

“Yes and no. My mother’s lineage had many powerful seers that my fa-my king knew about. Some being able to see the distant past, others the different paths of the future,” Isis said, eyes growing softer, “But. I see the truth, as it stretches on the horizon. The secrets of the soul and heart aren’t hidden from me.”

“I see.”

The wind continued to lightly trail along through the courtyard. Dainty blossoms fluttered in the air into the clouds. Mai watched as they traveled further out of sight. A few red birds stopped atop one of the further towers. She let out a sigh. 

“We’re coming closer to your homeland,” Mai said, tracing circles in the grass, “It’s been a long time, but you’ll be able to go back soon. Down to the mortal land.”

_“_ And that means letting me regain my age right?”

Mai stopped. She looked up to the seer, who was still stroking the little white bird. Her gaze flickered up.

“You didn’t think I would notice did you? Notice that I’ve nearly gone back ten years,” Isis said with a raised a brow at her. She clearly didn’t seem resentful of the action. If anything, Isis seemed amused more then anything.

“I was a little surprised to be honest when the bandages first came off, and thought it was just the magic in the air, but that wasn't it. Was it?”

Mai chuckled, “I was actually hoping that you would notice. It gives me the opportunity to ask you openly.”

“Ask me what?”

The Empress leaned closer, hand placed over Isis’. 

“I want you to stay with me. Please,” she said. Isis’ eyes widened, though she didn’t pull away. Mai ran her other hand through her hair, “Look. I know that I wasn’t fair when you first showed up. But.”

The dove flew off of Isis’ lap. Mai came closer until their arms were pressed up against each other. Her other hand cupping the seer’s cheek. Mai leaned forward gently sighing as their lips met. The wind picked up around them.

Mai pulled away, staring into lilac eyes.

“I’m selfish. Can you let me be. Just for a while longer?”

And at first, Mai thought she would say yes. Gods she wanted her to say yes! Isis had wanted to stay before, so why wouldn’t she now?

Surprisingly, Isis looked away. Her hand trailed up to the gold charm around her neck, eyes filled with uneasiness.

“Are you sure it’s you that wants me here?”she asked, gaze low, “Or is it _you_ that wants me to stay. Spiria."

Mai froze. The wind picked up again. Unblinkingly, she looked over to Isis. The human had a curious expression, her shoulders relaxed. Mai looked away in shame.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were a part of the Empress?” Isis asked.

“Because the kindness needed to rule isn’t necessary for someone like the Empress of the skies,” Mai sighed deeply, “I had made that decision long ago, especially after the humans tried to take it all away from me… When did you-”

“The night we made love for the first time,” Isis answered, “With how close we were, I could see all the parts of your soul, even the bits that you wanted to hide. Although. They say one's eyes are the windows to their soul.”

Mai cursed to herself, though, the human being able to see through her so much was a decent surprise.

“Are you going to make me leave?”

The Empress’ hands drew into fists, hearing the tone in Isis’ voice. That was the conclusion she came to a long time ago, and was decisive on the issue. But…

 

“ _She isn’t like the other humans. I feel. She can see us for what we are. She doesn’t regard us as something to be feared. Maybe at first, but that is what humans do! Our purpose has always been to help those who want to see the light. Have you forgotten?”_

 

“No,” Mai said, “Although. I don’t think I would have a say in where you stay, would I?”

Isis slowly stood up, smoothing her hands over the purple robes. She kept her gaze averted, even as she started to shuffle away.

“I. Have to think about it,” she said softly, “Now that I know that Marik is there, all I want to do is get back to my duties. Even if its just watching over him for my remaining days… You should be happy though. At least I know I won’t be executed.”

Mai held up a hand, but let it drop. She shook her head, blond locks falling against her face.

“I see… Well. I will respect your wishes. What ever they may be.”

“Thank you. Empress.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Isis stared out the window, sitting against the ledge as her fingers threaded through her hair. Below, she could see the seas and forests that surrounded her homeland. It was strange, being able to see them from so far away and still know that familiar place.

But.

A part of her knew that it wasn’t the same. It had been so long. Her friends were probably gone. Marik, if not in old age, could also be gone with only his heirs left in his place. There wasn’t much left for her. Not even the fate that was projected for her…

A flutter came from the balcony. Isis let out a sigh.

“You can’t change my mind either,” she said, not looking up, “My decision is just that. Mine. I’m allowed that much.”

“N-No, of course,” Spiria said, “I just wanted to see you one more time. As me.”

Isis leaned away from the window. The winged creature looked rather sheepish, shuffling from foot to foot. Still, the fleeting feelings coming from her were honest. Isis leapt off the ledge.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to see me again. You have all the skies of this world to explore. There will be a time where you’ll be over this country again. And who knows. Maybe you will see what will become from my descendants.”

Spiria smiled to herself, eyes still not quite moving up, “Actually. I mean that I won’t see any of it anymore.”

Isis raised a brow. The creature floated over, smile still wide.

“The Empress wants to stay whole,” she said, taking Isis’ hands, “Ever since you started spending time with her, she’s been wanting to be together more and more. I thought it was because she was looking out for you, but it's more then that.”

The raven-haired woman blinked a few times in confusion. Spiria fluttered around her, lifting her into the air.

“I-I didn’t really do anything. You were the one who needed to tell Mai,” Isis said, holding onto Spiria’s shoulders. The creature shook her head before planting two kiss on each side of the human’s face.

“But don’t you see? The Empress is wiling to be more merciful. She’s willing to open herself up again. Sure it’s taken a few years, but it’s wonderful news!”

Isis smiled at the winged creature, hugging her close as they floated back down to the floor. 

“Well. That is good news,” the human said with a sigh, “But. I still need to make this decision. It. Is the only one that I have left after all.”

Spiria’s expression fell for a moment. Her blue wings drooped, then fluttered up again.

“I understand,” she said, moving to the balcony. Isis held onto her hand as they came to the edge. Spiria stroked the back of her hand with her thumb.

“Goodbye. Isis.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

With that Spiria took off towards the main palace. Isis watched as she soared off and out of sight. The wind swept her hair across her shoulders. Her eyes fell back down towards the land below.

Isis reached up, taking the golden necklace in hand. She stared down at the single eye. It sparkled back at her.

“… Let me see him.”

It grew bright, Isis closed her eyes, falling back to the recesses of her own mind.

 

…

 

…

 

“ _Well. You should at least bring along the little bird Marik carved for you. It’s a little lumpy like a potato, but it’s the thought that counts… What was its name again?”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“… Are you sure you’re going to go through with this?”_

 

_“I have to Rishid. It’s my purpose to follow through with whatever the king wants. And if he wants me to go with the goblin lord of the north I have to.”_

 

_“B-But. You’re the princess of the land. Surely you have a say-“_

 

_“I don’t! I’m a seer before anything else, and I have to do as he says! Besides. He’s never listened to me. Why would he now.”_

 

_“… Please don’t cry. You wouldn’t want Marik to see you like this would you?”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“… I’ll go get him.”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Don’t tell Marik. Not until he is ready. He’s still little. He shouldn’t have to worry about me or anything complicated. Father doesn’t want his thoughts to be brought down by… Earthly ties-“_

 

_“He deserves to know! He’s not going to just forget about you! And what am I suppose to say. That his father sold off his twelve year old sister for a war?”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“Please?”_

 

_“… Fine. But you have to promise me something.”_

 

_“Anything.”_

 

_“If you ever get the chance, if you ever see a way, you run and never turn back.”_

 

_“B-But.”_

 

_“Isis. This land is drenched in darkness. It has been for years. And one day it will see the light again. But until then, do what you need to do to see that light. Even if it means turning your back on us for just a moment.”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“Here. You should at least take this. It was your mother’s after all.”_

 

_“… Thank you. Rishid.”_

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

The world started to settle, her mind being plucked back from deep within and brought up again to the surface.

There was a cool breeze against her face. Isis took a stead breath as her vision started to come back. It was evening, the sky practically ablaze. 

The sound of wings were flapping, a body pressed against hers. The raven-haired woman looked up, realizing that she was being carried in Mai’s arms. 

“Mai?”

“You shouldn’t fall asleep on the balcony,” the blond said, arms covered in bright white and purple feathers, above them her large wings. Isis sighed, pressing her face into Mai’s neck.Cradled in her hands was the golden necklace, still staring back at her innocently. 

She looked over her shoulder, seeing the open skies around them. Reaching forward, her fingertips glossing through the misty clouds. On the horizon where the sun was setting, the palace’s silhouette shined. 

The beauty of the moment was something she never dreamed of ever getting the chance of seeing. And being able to be surrounded by a warmth that she knew she could trust was something even more fantastical. Isis curled up into Mai’s arms.

“Mai,” the raven-haired woman said, “… I think I have an answer.”

The Empress raised a brow, then quickened her pace. Within minutes, they were back on the edge of the balcony to Isis’ chambers.

Mai set her down gently. She stayed on the railing, her white dress fluttering in the wind. She stared back at the human, eyes a mix anxiousness and eagerness. Isis held her hands.

Those beautiful bright eyes. Once harsh and red that were now at peace, a mix of purple and blue. Mai shifted under the other's gaze.

"... Well? What is your answer?"

She answered the Empress’ question with a kiss.

And that was all it took.

Isis was back in Mai’s arms. Wings spread out around them. She closed her eyes, knowing that the sudden spark made Mai’s soul alight. If not, it would be within seconds.

The Empress scooped her back up, settling her back onto the cushions of the bed. The wind flourished all around the room, the curtains falling against the entrance and the windows. The light of the setting sun still peeked through, giving just enough for the two to admire each other between feverish kisses.

Mai let out a grunt. Sudden claws ran along Isis’ sides. She shuddered, feeling them ripping apart her dress and barely grazing her flesh. She wanted to say something about wasting such a nice outfit, but all protests were lost as Mai nibbled at her neck. 

“I’ll give you more,” Mai said between kisses, as if reading her mind, “You’ll stay with me. In my chambers. If you want. And we’ll rise with the sun for eternity.”

Isis stared up at the ceiling at the simple wishes and promises the Empress murmured to her. She answered with soft moans, especially as Mai’s soul brightened at every word. 

When she winced, Mai stopped.

“… What? What’s wrong?”

Isis stifled a laugh, holding her eyes, “It’s. You’re really bright right now.”

Mai let out a small ‘oh’, then shifted off. She nudged Isis to sit up.

“… Close your eyes,” the Empress breathed, easing the other’s hand down. Isis followed, still finding the light a bit too bright. She had never seen Mai’s soul so… Fulfilled.

Cloth shifted over her eyes. Isis raised a brow, realizing that it was a thick blindfold.

“Just for now,” Mai purred, in front of her again. She eased Isis back onto the bed, “Here. Just lay back and ride the wind with me.”

The corner’s of her lips twitched. Isis couldn’t help but snort at the Empress’ language, if only because she could hear the playful tones in each word. Her hands reached out, feeling the softness of Mai’s face. She trailed lower along shoulders, then to sides. Isis reached around towards the top of Mai’s collar before tearing it in half. With no back, the dress dropped.

Mai pulled it away, leaning down against Isis so their bodies were pressed together. Isis pushed her lips up, missing Mai’s and instead getting her cheek. She slowly shifted along until she found those plump lips against her own.

Their hands intertwined. Isis, squirmed against the Empress, whose leg moved between hers. Mai moved the other's arms up higher, her mouth breathing softly down the tanned woman’s neck and chest. 

Isis fisted the top cushions. With no sight, all she could focus on were the soft caresses and kisses the other gave. Especially as Mai dipped lower and lower. Isis inhaled sharply when something soft and light drifted against her side. It was a long feathery plume.

It lifted, then it was back gliding along her stomach. Isis swallowed, gasping when it brushed against her neck. Mai chuckled, and continued to tease her arms and hips and legs, all the while as Isis squirmed.

The raven-haired woman stiffened when Mai stroked her fingers up her inner thighs. Isis bit her lip as the blonde cupped her palm up on her womanhood. 

Suddenly, Mai’s lips were back on hers, tongue slipping into her mouth and moving with her fingers as they thrusted into the human. Isis moaned and slumped even further into the bed. Her feet dug into the sheets, hips rocking with the curve and twists of Mai’s hand.

“Are you ready?” Mai murmured, “Keep as still as you can.”

Isis shivered, feeling blonde locks shifting along her body. Mai removed her fingers. Isis felt her hips lift and calves bounce against Mai’s shoulders. Before she could think, Mai’s tongue was on her again.

“Ahh… M-Mai!”

“Shh,” Mai said huskily, hand clasping against her breast. With a twist of her nipple, Isis choked back a cry. 

She could feel Mai practically beaming at every response she got. It spurred the deity on, who started lapping and swirling between Isis’ legs. The woman panted heavily, feeling sweat building on her face. If she was riding the wind, then soon she was going to be falling!

But then. Mai stopped. Isis let out a whine, feeling her cheeks get ridiculously hot.

Mai’s palms were running up her prone form again. Higher and higher until she reached soft hands. Isis felt Mai breathing close, bringing their arms around and down.

Isis swallowed hard when Mai pressed a few fingers into her own body. 

“Don’t leave me waiting,” Mai said, burying herself into the crook of the human’s neck as she held the other’s wrists. Isis fought off her own need, slowly thrusting two fingers into Mai’s body while her other hand massages the sensitive areas barely an inch away. 

The Empress was soon groaning, breath warm against Isis’ cheek. Isis licked her lips, quickening her pace until Mai was saying her name louder and louder. She squeezed her legs together, frustrated at hearing the god wanting her.

Without notice, Mai shoved her tongue into Isis’ mouth as she shoved her thigh up against the woman’s wet arousal. Isis nearly screamed out, grinding against the other.

“I… Isis. My… My human,” Mai said, pulling up as she started ridding the other’s fingers even faster. And even through the blindfold, Isis was able to see her soul’s light building up.

And every time she saw, it was just the same as the first time. A flash that was soft and gentle that grew brilliant like an explosion. An explosion that was hers to take in.

“Isis!”

Mai shouted out, her soul’s light bursting out. It filled the room with an exhilarating warmth. With that and the Empress calling out to her, Isis came just as fast. 

Time seemed to stop. Everything seemed to stop. Only their slowly steading breaths were there in the silence.

Isis was only brought back when the blindfold lifted from her eyes. It was all fuzzy, but as she climbed down from euphoria Mai’s beaming face was smiling back at her. She kissed her again once. Twice. Large golden wings retreated back, turning into a shining dust that filled the darkened room. Mai flopped to her side, intertwining their legs together as she smoothed her hands against Isis’ back. 

“… So?”

Isis looked up, fingers playing with Mai’s blond bangs, “So… What?”

Mai rolled her eyes lazily, “So. That’s a ‘yes’ I take it.”

Isis grinned, rolling atop the Empress. She pressed her ear against the steady heartbeat of the god. 

“Yes. Of course. But.”

“But?” Mai tensed up. Isis rubbed her flushed cheek, leaning up. She saw the briefest flashes of fear in Mai’s eyes. She sank against the other even further.

“I don’t want to go back. I do want to stay here with you,” she reassured. Her eyes flickered over to the golden charm sitting atop the remains of her robes.

“But. This place. Your grace. I still can’t accept it all. So.”

She shifted up so they were facing each other. Mai’s half lidded gaze and flushed cheeks were more then enough to make her want to stay. And she didn’t mind having to wake up to this every morning. 

But. 

She still couldn’t shake the guilt of running away. Even if it was for her own good. This wasn’t something she could take lightly. If she was going to live in paradise, she wanted to enjoy every last bit.

“If I stay here, I want to face the end just as I would within the mortal realm.”

Mai raised a brow in confusion. Isis let out a sigh, lying back against the blonde.

“That’s the only condition I want. I’ll be part of your court. I’ll be your eyes. I’ll never let go. But I want to keep my humanity. When my time comes, I want it to come.”

Mai was silent. And for the briefest second, there was a shift in the air. But then, Mai started running her fingers through Isis’ hair in a soft gesture. 

Eventually, the deity let out a deep sigh. The light of her soul grew around them.

“… As you wish.”

Isis let out a sigh, soaking in the light as it surrounded her in bliss.

“Thank you. My Empress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now there are four vision shipping stories on ao3.
> 
> (This fic is now dated BLARG)


End file.
